In The Days To Come
by Sanrio-chan
Summary: A girl, Satsuki, is beaten by Akito repeativly and finds herself lost in the world when she's taken in by two people. A Furuba x Armitage crossover. HaruxOC. Not my best work.
1. They Took Me In

What's this? Another story from Sanrio-chan! Her 3rd one! Is she insane?! Let's find out!

* * *

This is a crossover but I really want it to focus more on Furuba than Armitage and guess what? If you don't know what Armitage is, I'm here to help! It's a 90 minute movie and I love it! It's really called Armitage the III (third). Full summery for Armitage is later in the intro, got it?

I couldn't help myself with this fic...sorry! I've been thinkin' and actually dreamin' about this fic, so it had to be written down and then typed up and then posted!

* * *

The main character in this story is an OC of mine, Satsuki Sohma. Here's her character profile:

Name - Sohma, Satsuki

Age - 15 freshman at Kaibara high

Height - 5'1"

Weight - 117 lbs.

Hair color - Brown

Eye color - Purple

Skin tone - A little tan

Likes - Playing around, color red, writing, drawing, vegetables, and fruits, loves plain onigiri (riceballs)

Dislikes - Mean arrogant people, people who hate robots (there is a point to this), most meat, complete idiots, color pink, dairy products.

Bio - She loves to have fun! She knows that when one dies, they're gone, so she doesn't grieve about it forever. Her brothers are Yuki and Ayame Sohma (I chose these people for a reason too). She doesn't know either of them and they don't even know that she's their sister or that they even have a sister. Her and Ayame are 12 years apart so even if they do meet, they'll probably have a rift like Yuki and Aya. She lives at the Main House at the Sohma Estate and has never left it. Akito tortures her all of the time for no apparent reason what so ever (he's just mean). For some weird reason, she's kinda immune to the curse. She can hug cursed members and they won't transform and she can hug a non cursed member and not transform. She only transforms when she is weak or under a lot of stress. She then either turns into a snake or a rat, it's completely random. Since her mother and father had already had enough with two cursed children, another one was not going to brighten up their lives and they left her at the main house. Ha'ri kinda watches her but technically she's an orphan. She's only allowed to stay around a certain part of the Estate so she knows absolutely nobody! (except Akito and Ha'ri)

* * *

Okay, if you've never seen Armitage the III either go and watch it or read this little summery. (I typed what was on the back of the case and some details to clue you more in)

Year 2179 (not in this story, but in the movie it is): Mars has been colonized by Earth, populated by humans and "Second Type" Robots - robots designed to perform the menial tasks humans won't do. Then there are the "Third Types" - illegal humanoid robots designed by a nationalist force to look and behave exactly like humans - living undetected among the Martian population as citizens, until one man, Rene D'anclaude, declares war on the "Thirds", starting a massacre in a vow to destroy them all.

That's where she comes in. She Naomi Armitage. A cyber-punk Martian cop in hot pants, with an attitude as deadly as her gun. She's also a "Third", and her fight against D'anclaude is a fight for her survival. Her partner, Ross Sylibus, lost his partner at the hands of a cybernetic killer and hates robots. Ross must face this prejudice when he is injured and received cybernetic limb replacements, bringing him closer to becoming one of the monsters he abhors. He begins to realize that being human is more than just flesh and blood and joins Armitage in her fight against D'anclaude and her quest to discover the mystery of why the "Third Type" was created. Armitage and Ross are brought together in a bond of love and hope as their journey uncovers a secret that could destroy two worlds! This is a story about technology and emotion. About hatred and love. About a human on the verge of becoming a machine and a machine on the verge of becoming a human. It is a story of survival.

Okay, to really get the concept of my story, you'll have to know this: In the end, Armitage and Ross love each other and say that they want to have a kid (the Third Type robots can have children). In this story, they are married and have had two children: (these are Oc's) Yuji (male, three years old) and Chihira (female, four years old). They were going to be twins...but I changed my mind at the last minute. Actually, I didn't even have them thought up until I typed this up. Kinda random on my part but they will play an important role somewhere...like the end. I know...I know, you guys have had enough intro junk! On with the story, perhaps.

* * *

If you guys seriously don't understand this stuff, tell me! Email me, leave it in a review, don't be lost! Get into it!

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fruits Basket, Armitage the III or any anime as a matter of a fact. So...STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like the exclamation marks, how 'bout you?

* * *

In The Days To Come

Chapter 1

They Took Me In

* * *

3rd person POV (point of view) (A/N: Aren't you guys proud of me? No first person stuff!)

* * *

Just another day to be tortured by Akito. Satsuki hated it, but she could never do anything about it. If she did, he'd probably kill her instead. She'd just have to bar down and just deal with it. She thought of her favorite quotes. _Ya gotta be in to win! Naw, that won't help me now. Every cloud has a silver lining. Yeah, except this one,_ she thought.

Satsuki was a very optimistic girl who couldn't help but think sarcastically.

By the time she had finished sorting through her thoughts, she realized that her torture was over. Akito had left. _Finally_, she thought. She found herself limping badly out of the room.

She made her way part way to Hatori Sohma's but stopped when she was two figures approaching. She stood stock still and didn't move...she couldn't move. All of this stress was making it harder and harder to stand to where she finally collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

When Satsuki awoke, she found herself in Ha'ri's office with the two people hovering over her along with Hatori.

"Why am I here?" she whispered, unable to speak yet.

"Well, you collapsed on the ground and these two found you and brought you here," Hatori answered.

"Who are they?" she whispered again.

"This is Naomi Armitage and Ross Sylibus," he said pointing to each one.

"Yes," said Armitage, "and we had a little talk with Mr. Sohma--"

"And we heard about your parents --" said Sylibus.

"So, we need to ask you if you'd like them to take you in. I can never be anything like a father to you and you know that, Satsuki. This away you can get away from Akito and perhaps meet more of you family," Hatori finished.

It all sounded too good to be true. A one way ticket out of here, a mother, and father, meeting the other cursed members. She just couldn't resist. "Okay, that sounds good. I'd like that," she responded with her full voice. She could finally have a place to call home. Finally go to a school, not being home schooled anymore. This is true happiness for a girl like Satsuki.

* * *

Well, this is just the beginning but I won't update too fast because I want to finish up my other stories first, 'kay?


	2. A New Life

Chapter 2

A New Life

* * *

Last time in this story - I gave you a mile long into and we learned about Satsuki Sohma. She is kinda immune to the curse. Well, Ross and Armitage took her in and now she'll hopefully live a happier life away fro, the Sohma Compound which was her cage that she could never leave until they came. Aren't they just so nice?

* * *

Hey, sorry for not updating but I was so intent on finishing my other stories and I was coping with depression but it went bye-bye because of Pat and Bighearted fan. She my profile for more info. This story will be really slow in the beginning because I want to try it out. All of my other stories go way too fast so this one has taken a chill pill.

* * *

Some of the Armitage characters are a little out of character or OOC. I know that there's more than just one Armitage movie but I've only seen one (polymatrix). I'm trying to con my dad into getting me the other ones and I'm sorry but remember that this is later on and Armitage could've softened up a little. (Polymatrix is kinda likethe condensed version of the short series it spawned)I mean, at the end of the movie she had settled down a little so a good 5 years later you know...robots can calm down okay? I'm doing my best and I'm not used to writing crossovers either so don't get mad at me!

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!

* * *

3rd person POV (actually, it's called omniscient and keep this in mind because I'm never telling you guys again.)

* * *

The paper work had been completed at the courthouse and then Satsuki had to gather all of her things to move in with her new parents and sibling. (have no clue what I'm talking about? You probably didn't read the intro enough, now did you)

"Your room will be here," Ross said as he pointed down the hall.

"Okay," Satsuki said as she, Ross, and Armitage carried her few belongings.

The room was spacious and seemed too big for a child that had never had anything much to herself. She even had her own bathroom and a nice large closet. She just couldn't believe it.

"This...is so big and...is more than I've ever had," she gasped.

"Well, you need the best and you deserve it after all of those years confined in that Sohma cage. We;re going to let you keep your last name though. There is a reason behind it," Armitage said. (A/N: I'm not going to really call her Naomi very much because in the movie, they hardly ever call her by her first name. And I know that since she's married to Ross that her last name should've changed but just let me do my thing. Besides, there's no use in confusing me and you.)

"Ar-arigato (thank you or thanks)," Satsuki thanked. Her life had just changed for the best.

After unpacking everything, she got to meet her new siblings: Yuji and Chihira.

"Hey, you two. Come and meet your big sister," Armitage told the 2 younger ones.

"Oneechan?" Chihira questioned. (big sister or sissy like what Kisa calls Tohru)

"Yes, she is oneechan," Armitage told her young daughter.

"Sissy?" Yuji inquired.

"Yes?" Satsuki asked.

"Hug pwease?" he asked childishly.

She gave him a hug and picked him up into the air.

"It looks like she'll fit in fine in this household," Ross commented to his wife.

""Yeah. Hey, we've gotta pick up her class schedule for Kaibara High. She'll start tomorrow morning," she reminded him.

"I'll go now," he said as he left with the car keys in hand, jingling as he walked.

Satsuki continued to play with the two as Armitage watched and realized that these were one of the few people she ever knew.

_Maybe she'll meet her brother and cousins at school,_ she thought. _Or perhaps we should take her for a visit. Yeah, just peachy.

* * *

_

Ross arrived at the school and walked in to the principals office. After that he would see the school counselor (I might be wrong because that's how we do that at our school)

"I was wondering if she could be placed in classes with other Sohma's attending. We've just adopted her and she's never met any of her family including her brother. Could that be arranged?" Ross inquired.

"Of course we can." the counselor said with a smile. "Just let me find their files that have their class schedule on them. Are there any other concerns you have?"

"Well...is there any way to get her out of P.E.? (A/N: I don't have P.E. either because I have too many electives so I know that things like this can be arranged) She has slight breathing problems but she loves to the...the two just don't mix, though," Ross mentioned.

"Oh, there are a few other people like that, too. Yes, it can be arranged easily. This will also allow for her to pick out more interesting classes," the happy to help counselor said. (A/N: This person is way to happy to help.)

In the end, Satsuki had a really good schedule with classes that would allow her to get to know all of her family that attened the school. She even had a advanced math class with the 2nd years, including her brother and Kyo. Instead of P.E., she would get a martial arts class. She also had an art class, a computer class, and a creative writing class.

Ross took the schedule and her uniforms (remember, they have more than one uniform for the different seasons) to his car and went back home.

* * *

So, what do you guys think about my first long crossover? After I get really into this, I'll start the sequel to CNH so you guys will all be happy you fans, you. Bye bye. Oh, just a side note, this story doesn't have much a plot until after the first few chapters because I'm taking this one slowly. I have a few chapters written down but there is a law to this fic, I must have 2 reviews on every chapter or you ain't getten another chapter. I'll keep them all to myself and I'll be the only one to know what happens...MUHAHAHA! So, you batter review!! 


	3. First Day Of School

Chapter 3

First Day Of School

* * *

Last time - Satsuki met her two new siblings and Ross got her a flexible schedule. Now let's see what happens as she meets her family.

* * *

Okay, me equals bad. But I did say that I was going on a writing hiatus in my profile. I'm sure that my life is in the correct order now and just to let you know...I've been writing...just not typing what I write which doesn't help anybody. I was having some time to myself and I was procrastinating here with my reading as well (gomenasai!) so I'm asking for your forgiveness and that I didn't lose any reviewers (not that I had that many to start out with) This chapter is really long but I might chop it in half...it depends.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!

* * *

Satsuki sat on her bed as she began to think about how her day would probably go tomorrow. _I hope to meet my brother and cousins, but what about Ayame and Shigure? They don't go to school so how am I to meet them?_ she wondered.

After much thinking and wondering, she went to sleep.

* * *

Satsuki awoke to find two little children jumping on her stomach and shaking her as to tell her to get up. She took the hint and told them, "Nice alarm clock."

"Yay! Oneechan is wakie!" Chihira exclaimed happily.

"Sissy has go school today. Mommy and Daddy told us to wakie Sissy," Yuji informed her.

"Well, that was very nice of them," Satsuki said thoughtfully.

She got up and followed the two younger ones down the hallway and into the kitchen where eggs and toast were being served. Jelly and jam were sitting on the table as well, probably for the toast.

She sat at the table and everybody took their seats and served themselves.

"This is good," Satsuki commented.

"Why thank you," Armitage beamed.

Satsuki let out a small smile as she picked up her plate and put it in the sink. She then went up to her room to get ready for her first day of school.

She put on her uniform top and knee length skirt, brushed her brown hair and out it up in a ponytail with a white hair band. (A/N: don't et too used to so much detail) She grabbed her black book bag with cow key chains on it and went downstairs.

Armitage, Ross, and the kids were all ready to go and they all got into the red car and went to Kaibara High.

* * *

When they got there, all of them got out (A/N: Which seems kinda embarrassing to me) and went inside. They had left uber early to beat everyone as to let Satsuki take a look around and meet her teachers.

By the time they had met all of the teachers and explored around, the early kids started to arrive.

"We sees you soon, Sissy!" Yuji exclaimed. (A/N: yeah, another one of these. Such well mannered children...why can't my half-brother and half-sister be like that?)

"Okay. See you later, bye!" Satsuki said as they headed out the door. "Okay, time for my first class. On my way I go!"She went through the hallways (why wouldn't she?) and bumped into a tall boy with silvery gray hair that appeared to be an upper classmen.

"I'm so sorry for running into you! I should've been more careful of where I was going and--" she got cut off.

"It's alright...but...what's your name?" he asked.

"Sohma Satsuki," she answered.

"Sohma Yuki," Yuki replied.

"Nii-san?!" she yelled.

"Nii-san? I don't have a little sister...or a sister at all," Yuki stated.

"You mean mom and dad never told you? What about Hatori-san? He must've told you something! They should have!" she said with blind fury.

_She does have a resemblance to me...that hair looks like Nii-san's and the face looks like mine,_ he realized in his thoughts. "I believe you. Just a bit of a shock...that's all. No wonder I didn't transform. Are you cursed?" he asked quietly so nobody would hear them.

She stood in silence for a few moments and then answered him the best that she could. "Kinda...but not with hugging. I'll explain later, like lunch, 'kay?" The hallways were no place for a conversation this important or secretive about the Sohmas.

They both split to go their separate ways to class.

* * *

In her next class, Satsuki sat near the back (why is it always the back?) and noticed a hyper blond kid that looked like he should still be in grade school that reminded her of a rabbit. She also saw a white haired boy who had black roots. He seemed to calm...too calm and his jewelry told her that he was a bit of a gangster. His looks really told her the look of a cow, one of her favorite animals.

The white haired boy noticed her staring and got curious about her. She looked like his cousin, Yuki. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Oh," she said caught off guard, "Sohma Satsuki."

"Sohma Hatsuharu. Small world," he added.

"Yeah, small world...hey, do you know my brother...Sohma Yuki?" she questioned.

_Is she cursed? Is she apart of the 'inside'?_ he asked himself. "Yeah, I know 'im. Guess we're cousins...although I never knew that he or Ayame had a little sister," he remarked.

"Oh, who's that blond, German looking kid?" she inquired pointing at Momiji.

"Oh, that's the rabbit, Momiji. Oh, I'm the Ox, kinda obvious though," he said as he twisted a strand of hair in his fingers. To Momiji he called, "Hey, Momiji, come here!"

Yes, Haru-kun?" Momiji asked.

"Meet Satsuki. She's Yuki's younger sister," introduced Haru.

"Yay! That means I can hug you!" exclaimed the little rabbit.

_At least no one was looking_, Haru thought as Momiji hugged Satsuki.

"So, you must be cursed," Haru stated.

"Well...kinda, I'll explain at lunch so that Yuki can hear too. I saw him earlier," she told them. "It's just a little different than yours." When she finished speaking, the bell rang and they went to their next class.

The next class Satsuki had with Haru, so she had no worries.

* * *

Next was lunch and Hatsuharu led her to the lunch room (I know, it's called a cafeteria but we call it the lunchroom and yes, they can eat outside)

When they got to the table that the group usually sat at, Satsuki was introduced to anybody who hadn't met her yet.

"This is Uotani Arisa," Yuki said pointing to her. "And Hanajima Saki, Honda Tohru, and Kyo," stated as he pointed to each one.

"Hello," Tohru chimed with a smile.

"'Sup," Uo greeted.

"Good afternoon," Hana said monotonously.

"Great, another Yuki," Kyo muttered.

"I'm not that much like my brother...am I?" Satsuki asked.

"The way your hair looks seems kinda like Ayaa's only brown..." Momiji commented.

"Um...I've never met Ayame...and he probably doesn't even know about me either," added Satsuki sadly.

"Maybe we can take you. Besides, you won't meet Shigure and the other Sohma's here/ Would that be alright?" Momiji suggested.

"That's wonderful!" Satsuki cheered. She was finally meeting her family and having friends. She couldn't be much happier at this point.

"I was wondering...if you don't live at the Sohma Estate, then where do you live?" Haru questioned.

"I live with my new adoptive parents, Naomi Armitage and Ross Sylibus. They took me in a few weeks ago. I was stuck in the Sohma Estate all of my life and the only Sohmas I've ever known were Hatori and Akito. I'm happy now though, because now I've met all of you. I feel welcome where and now I know my family a little better," she said as she started to cry tears of happiness.

The rest of her day went smoothly and when school was over, Ross was out in front, ready to take her home.

"How was your first day of school?" Ross asked.

"It was wonderful and exciting! I got to meet all of the Sohma's that go there, even my brother Yuki. I also met Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Tohru, Uo, and Hana. They all treated me very kindly and I look forward to seeing them all again tomorrow." Satsuki told her 'father'.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Don't forget to tell mom when you get home," he chided. "That away she can feel as excited as you are."

"That's a good idea," she answered.

They arrived at the house and went inside to see Armitage and the two little kids.

Yuji ran up before Chihira and exclaimed," Sissy home!"

Chihira wasn't far behind and attached herself to Satsuki's left leg. "Oneechan, how school go?" (what, she's only 4 and Yuji is only 3. That's how most little kids talk.)

"Hai (yes), how did school go?" Armitage inquired.

Satsuki began telling of her exciting day at Kaibara High. Armitage was enthralled by her eldest daughters adventurous day. She was happy for her and showed it brightly.

"We should go and see Shigure and everyone! You should meet more of your intermediate family. I felt good when I got to see my father, Asakura again even if he had trouble remembering who I was. I'm so happy for you!" Armitage was jumping for joy and was in her happiest mood possible. Satsuki would never know that her mother was an illegal robot or that her father was half cyborg. But she's have to find out one day...

* * *

This chapter is getting too long. It needs to stop right now. Don't worry, next time, Satsuki will meet more people. I'm trying to go a lot slower than I have ever gone with the story and so far it's hard to see a plot, but I do have some events lined up. This will have more Furuba than Armitage but maybe I can even it out. That whole last part might help with that a lot. Oh, you guys might have forgotten but Armitage is a 3rd type robot that looks and acts like a human. Ross was in an accident that made him lose half of his limbs and stuff so he's half cyborg. Thought that you might've forgotten because I was taking to long to update this story...sorry! 


	4. One Sohma, Two Sohma's, Three Sohma's Mo...

In The Days To Come

Chapter 4: One Sohma, Two Sohma's, 3 Sohma's More

* * *

Last time - Satsuki met everyone at school and since that chapter was so long, I stopped it.

* * *

Konnichiwa! It's been a while. So long, that I have up to chapter 10 written but I'm too lazy to type anything. I can't even write down most of the author's notes that I have written down because they're too outdated. So...let's just go on! (P.S. This was carley edited and I just used this really weird and hard to use spellchecker on this so...bare with me, please)

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

They all got in the car and headed out to Shigure's after calling Ha'ri to get directions. The two younger ones were the most excited. 

"We get to meet sissy's brudder! (brother, that's how my cousin says it and he's little) Me wonders he look like..." Yuji commented.

"Oneechan cousins there too," Chihira added.

They talked the whole way there and then they finally arrived. They stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Hai? Oh, Satsuki!" It was Momiji (why was he here?) "Come on in! You won't believe who else is here!"

She followed him along with Armitage, Ross, and the two little ones.

At the table was Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame. Satsuki felt joy overwhelm her as well as curiosity.

"Is that...Ayame?" she asked **_guestering_** at the silver haired male next to Hatori.

"Yes, and you are?" he asked.

"Sohma Satsuki, your little sister," she said shyly.

"Little...sister?" he questioned.

"Hai," she muttered.

He got up and went up to her and said, "Well, she does look a lot like me, now that you think about it. Just wait until Mine finds out!"

"Yes, just lovely, Ayaa. Now, Satsuki, since your mom and dad called me, I decided that you should consider meeting more people. Of course, we've asked Haru to not go black about anything..." Hatori commented.

"Um...black?" Satsuki wondered what that meant.

"He'll explain later," Yuki interjected.

"Yes, well, since we can't be sure, you, Armitage, Ross, the little ones down there, and anyone but Haru, can go with you into that room," Ha'ri said pointing down the hallway, "and meet more family." (A/N: Remember, she was confined all her life and has no clue about anyone. I know it seems very...I don't know to have everyone in the same house and stuff, but I wrote this a very long time ago.)

She nodded and went down the hallways with parents and siblings following.

When she reached the door, somebody on the other side opened it for her. She glanced up and saw a girl with long, raven black hair greet her.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Sohma Isuzu. Call me Rin. You must be Satsuki-san," Rin greeted.

"Hai. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she answered.

"Come on in and meet the others," Rin gestured.

They all entered the room to see a few other Sohma's in there. They all introduced themselves.

A tall, brown haired man stood and said, "I'm Sohma Kureno, the rooster. I've seen you on occasions when you had to see Akito. I'm sorry for anything he has done."

"Ie, he probably had some reason or another to do what he does," Satsuki said thoughtfully. (A/N: Yeah right!)

Next was a girl with dark brown hair and she had an orange backpack on. "Hello, I'm Sohma Kagura. I like Kyo...and I'm cursed by the boar. You'll probably see me around sometimes," Kagura told them shyly.

"I look forward to it," Satsuki said with a smile.

"I-I'm Sohma Kisa. I'm 12 and in middle school. I'm the tiger," she stuttered.

"You're so adorable!" Satsuki exclaimed. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

"Ar-Arigato," Kisa blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Sohma Hiro. I don't plan on ever seeing you again," he said snobbishly. He had blonde hair and looked to be very young. "I'm cursed by a stupid sheep and I'm 11 in elementary school."

Satsuki looked stunned by his rudeness. Kisa realized this and said, "Don't worry. Hiro-chan just isn't that comfortable around other people. He just takes a while to get used to."

"Oh...okay," Satsuki replied.

Last was a girl...guy...or was it a girl? Well, they were wearing a pink kimono and their hair was a very light brown. "He-Hello. Sohma Ritsu here. I'm sorry about everything I've done! I shouldn't be allowed in the presence of a girl that's suffered so much and I'm ashamed that I never came and helped you when you were in need because of Akito and--" he was cut short by a poke to his side. Shigure has popped in to check up on things.

"Now, Ritchan, there's no need to apologize for things that aren't even your fault. Oh, hello Satsuki. I'm Sohma Shigure. I'm the dog and Ritchan here is the monkey. He thinks that everything is his fault. It just takes a little getting used to and the magic poke," Shigure gestured holding his index finger up.

"Wow, this is quite a bunch," Armitage commented. The kids were being quiet because they were so overwhelmed by all of the strange people and weird terms they used. Ross just didn't have anything to say. He never knew how close this family was.

"Now, explain your curse to the people and then to everyone outside this room so you don't have to repeat yourself too many times," Hatori said coming in.

"Oh, okay," Satsuki said. "I'm kind of immune to the curse. I can hug a cursed member and no one transforms. I can hug a normal person and not transform. I only transform when I'm under stress or weak. I turn into a snake or rat. It's random which one I turn into, though..." she explained.

"That explains a lot," they all said in unison. (A/N: wow, that's a lot of people to say the same thing at once...what was I thinking when I was writing this many months a go?)

"Now, to tell everybody else, like Haru and Ayame. They must be dying to know," Shigure said with a smirk on his perverted face.

"Okay," Satsuki answered. _At least I don't have to repeat myself too many times_, she thought.

She went and told everybody else the same thing and they all stared at her like she was crazy.

"How can somebody have a curse like that?" Haru asked. He was so dumbfounded, being the ox. (A/N: Okay...that was a little harsh...)

"Well, it's not her fault that she's a little different," Ha'ri pointed out.

"Listen, I've gotta think," Haru announced. Satsuki worried a little about him so she went and found him.

"Are you...okay?" she questioned.

"I don't know how to feel. I feel torn," he admitted.

"Well, I don't really know how you feel since I've never been near other people before. I've been confined so I don't know much about the real world. I'm sure that you'll do alright. Sometimes you just need to have time to sort though your thoughts. I had to do that a ton of times before," she comforted.

"Arigato," she said.

"Well, I guess that we should go back to see the others before they start to worry, 'kay?" she said.

"'kay." They both went back inside but by then, half of the family had already left with Hatori.

"So, did Satsuki put some sense into you?" Shigure taunted.

"Shut up," Black Haru snapped.

"Point taken." Shigure gave in and left the room in a rush. Haru realized that he had gone black because Satsuki's face had a look of bewilderment.

"I'm sorry. I have two personalities. When I get mad or...I won't talk about the other way, I go black. Usually I can't remember what I do when I snap so don't--" he got cut short by Satsuki who finsihed his sentence.

"Don't freak out, I got it," she said smiling. "You can't control it and I think I already know the other way for you to go black. I'll do my best to not provoke it like Shigure does. You're the one who shouldn't freak out."

"You're right." And with that, they departed their ways: Haru had to call Ha'ri and tell him that he was staying. Satsuki went to the kitchen to see her mother and father.

"Hi," she said as she walked in.

"Hello. Tohru, we really should be going now," Armitage said.

"I'll get the car started." Ross reached for the keys in his right pocket and detached Chihira and Yuji from his leg before going out the door.

"It's a shame that you have to leave so soon," Tohru commented.

"We'll probably be coming back soon and you'll get to see Satsuki at school everyday," Armitage reassured.

"You're right. Oh, be safe!" Tohru yelled as they all walked out the front door and went into the red sports car.

They all boarded into the car and left everyone. They had all decided to take a nap before dinner.

* * *

"Tohru? I need to stay here tonight," Haru announced to her. 

"Okay, I'll make a little extra food," she said as she added more thai jasmine rice to the rice cooker and got down more fish and vegetables.

"Thank you," Haru said as he left the room to watch a little TV while he waited to eat.

* * *

They all pulled up to the house and unloaded to go inside and eat dinner.

* * *

Wow, I wrote this around December and it's like...May. I am continually writing this story and where I'm at in it, it's nearing an end and you'll all be happy then because then you'll get some more Curse I Never Had. I'm typing as fast as I can and getting it edited and stuff so give me some time here. I want it to be perfect for you guys and there can't be any screw ups, it takes a lot of time away when I do that. See ya next time! 


	5. Those Six Special Words

Chapter 5

Those Six Special Words

* * *

Last time - Well, they've just all left from meeting everyone and now they're having dinner. Satsuki even helped comfort Hatsuharu and maybe this could mean something.

* * *

Okay, this was written a while ago as you all know, and it's gonna have writing style changes because of that...there are big gaps in time from the times of writing. One page could be written in February and another in April or May. So...just please bear with me until we get all caught up with the present time writing style. Let's get on!

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

By now you should know the POV this is in. If you don't, there's something wrong with you.

* * *

They all had something that they wanted to say after everything that had just happened. Even the little ones had something that they wanted to say and usually, they were the ones too shy to say anything. Them wanting to talk at once didn't really work so Armitage told the, that they'd just have to wait until after dinner when everyone could talk about that they wanted to and talk about what had happened at Shigure's. Of course, there were some things that Satsuki didn't want to mention...maybe more than one thing. Like about Hatsuharu...that was something that was between the two of them.

* * *

At The Sohma Estate

All that Haru could think about was Satsuki. She had the sweetness of Tohru...she kinda looked lik her too...but he could actually get close to her. He couldn't get close to Tohru...and he knew that Satsuki was different personality wise. She had everygy to kill, that was for sure. She spoke words of wisdom and she was really smart as well. You don't get to meet people like that often.

The way she had comforted him...right when he needed it the most. She said all the right words.

She was feeling the full blow of the curse in a way. Her parents abandoning her and her brothers and that she had been alone for fifthteen years...suffering all alone.

"I'll make sure that she never feels like that again," Hatsuharu declared. "Yeah, and I'll never be alone again, either. I won't let my black side turn her away. I want to be with her. I feel that she can heal my wounded heart."

* * *

The next day

When Haru got up, he made sure that everything was ready. Black personality in check, white Haru in control. Note for Satsuki, check. And then he went out the door with Momiji to Hatori's car to go to school.

At school, Haru sent Momiji off so that he could go find Satsuki. He went straight for her locker and there she was.

He approached her with confidence and greeted her with, "Konnochiwa. I have a note for you, and then maybe we could go to class together...what do you say?"

"Sure," she replied as he handed her the note. She opened it and read it quickly.

Here's what it said: '_I've been thinking a lot lately...about you. You make me feel special. So, I was wondering...those six special words. Please say yes.' _(A/N: Me and my ex called the six special words 'Will you go out with me.' Just to let y'all know.)

"Of course I will," she answered as she smiled. She tucked the note into ehr schoolbag and grabbed her books. She closed and locked her locker and Haru took her hand and walked wit her to their first class.

During class, all the could do was state at each other and think about each other. After class, they had to part ways to go to their next class, but Hari walked Satsuki to her next class.

* * *

Lunch was hard to go through because they had to keep everything a secret. Everybody was too busy to notice anyways.

* * *

They all went through their day and when the last bell rang, all of the students went to their lockers so they could get home. Satsuki was one of the last people to get ready to leace so the halls were empty. She ahd to walk some today because Ross got called in on a job and Armitage didn't have a liscense.

Haru had gotten out of class late and was heading to Satsuki's locker to say goodbye and get a hug from someone who could do just that.

He rounded the corner and just as she was closing her locker door, he said,"Hey, don't I get a hug?" (A/N: My ex did that (while we were going out) only that was before science...)

"Of course, silly." sje replied and have him a hug he could cherrish. She had such a small frame and he was muscular. They savoured the moment and then went their own ways to go home.

* * *

End chapter. Well, I might start rishing this story because I wanna start that sequel to CNH. I want to have this story completed before that...well, it is completed but it's still not typed up...sorry! Bye...until next time! (didn't spell check or anything...sorry) 


	6. First Date

Chapter 6

First Date

* * *

Last time - Well...Satsuki and Hatsuharu are about to go on their first date! How exciting!

Okay, I'll admit...I'm mad. Why isn't anyone reviewing? Is it because Idisappeared for so long? Is there something wrong with the story? If you guys want something changed...just tell me! I'll take suggestions. In fact, if you guys have anything input you want on CNH, tell me now because I'm in the process ofrevising it. Don't ever be afraid to tell me something. You guys haven't done anything wrong except not reviewing! URG! Just do something about it...please.

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Haha! That's so funny! (not)

* * *

Ominecent POV (ya know...normal POV where you magically know everything that's going on. Pretty cool, no?)

Satsuki went home feeling ten times happier than usual. She had fallen in love and made someone very happy. (A/N: hey, I'm always happy to get a hug)

When she walked through the door, her smile was so big and happy looking that Armitage immediately knew what happened.

"Someone's glad today. May I ask who asked you out at school?" Armitage inquired.

Satsuki blushed deeply. "Hatsuharu. And it's nice that I'm someone he can actually get close to."

"Aw, that's so sweet and adorable!" (A/N: dude, I swear that everyone tells me this at leat once a week. But it's a happy thought!)

This only mad Satsuki blush even more. Of course, that had been her mother's intention. Besides, the stronger the blush, the more love! (A/N: Heh, I just made that up! That makes me feel better...and I think that there are too many author's notes...oh well)

"Well, I have some homework to do and then I should probably call Haru..." Satsuki trailed off.

"You two should go to a park on Sunday. It's been really nice out and you two would be so cute!" Armitage was full of excitement for Satsuki. She was growing up so quickly, but, after all, she was 15. (A/N: I'm only 13 and I have a bf (edit, had one)...I just wish that my parents understood me more...but one day! Oh, victory will taste so sweet! Like cookies...or icecream! Shutting up now...)

It was a Friday so one more day until the weekend. (A/N: remember in Japan, they only get Sundays off of school. Poor souls...just kidding. More time to see your friends to me, and more sax playing!)

Satsuki looked at her math homework blankly. She had make it though three fourths of it but was now stumped by the harder questions. She tried working then out different ways but none of them seemed to work so she asked Armitage for some help. That was the help that she needed and she finished.

That had been all of her homework for that night and so she was able to call Hatsuharu. (A/N: That's sorta how I functioned. Only, my parents can't help me with my math so I'd end up calling my bf for help. I need to really quit babbling. Is that why you guys don't review...no one said that you had to read these...just wanted to give you an insight to my life...)

They talked about just about everything Sohma related. They full function of the curse, about all the memers, how everything seems to tie in, and the deathly subject of Akito.

"I don't get him. He's always been so evil to me. I never did anything," Satsuki stated.

"Well, I'm sure that Yuki didn't do anything either. It's just something that only time can reveal." Hari had encouraging words of wisdom.

She blushed. "You're right. Forget about that for now. I was wondering if you'd like to go to a park on Sunday. The one by the middle school is a nice one to walk around in." (A/N: how she knows that is way beyong me)

"I like that idea. What time?"

"I dunno." She pondered for a moment."How 'bout two PM?"

"Sounds good. Well, I gotta go now. See ya at school tomorrow." CLICK.

_That went well,_ Satsuki thought.

"I wonder if dinner is ready yet..." Just as she said that, the little girl, Chihira, came to get Satsuki for dinner. (A/N: Not to eat her. Goobers...)

"Satsu (their nickname for her since they're so little), food time!" little Chihira told her with a cite smile on her face.

"Oh, arigato. I was just beginning to wonder if it was done."

They both went to the table to eat and then everyone headed off to bed.

Although, Satsuki had trouble getting to sleep. She couldn't get Hatsuharu out of her head. For some reason, she kept worrying about him. She felt like something bad was going to happen. But after telling herself over and over again that he would be fine, she drifted off to the dream world. It was a restless sleep, but she made it though the night in one piece. (A/N: Oh no! She shattered into a billion pieces! Sorry, had to do that...)

As she awoke, she relaized that it was a bit early in the morning for any normal person to be awake.

She did some morning stretches and some yoga. Then she decided to take it upon herself to make breakfast.

By the time she was done, everyone had woken up and was ready for the day to start.

They all ate peacefully and anyone old enough washed their own plate.

Satsuki had to get her uniform out of the dryer. Yuji had spilt apple juice on it when he wasn't being careful...again. He also ended up breaking the cup it was in a little after spilling the juice. Satsuki was just thankful that it wasn't grape juice or cranberry juice. Those would both leave stains.

After getting her uniform on, she brushed her hair and made a small bow with a long ribbon ends. She brushed her teeth and then made sure that everything was in her school bag. Yup, everything was ready to go...except Ross who hot a bit of a cold. Satsuki could walk to school, it wasn't that far away and by now she knew her way. Besides, it was good excercise since she didn't have P.E.

She headed out the door and started on her way. The streets and sidewalks were very empty, but she left earlier than most people do, so she got a bit of a headstart. When she was about to reach the school, Haru and Momiji went by in Hatori's car. Then the car stopped and Haru got out to be with Satsuki. Then, when Haru closed the door, the car drove off to the school.

"I guess we get to see each other early today," Haru joked.

"Yeah..." Satsuki blushed.

Haru chuckled to himself seeing her do that.

"Wh-what's so funny?" she asked turning a deeper shade of red.

"It's just so cute when you blush like that," he told her while covering his laughing mouth with his hand.

"Uh...thanks, I guess..." After saying that, Hatsuharu was able to stop laughing and he took her hand and they walked to the school.

When they got there, Momiji wanted to know what had taken them so long.

Satsuki quickly came up with an excuse. "I tripped and so we were a little slower," she lied, hand behind her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, that makes sense," Momiji said and then he left the two alone.

When Haru was sure that Momiji was out of earshot, he told Satsuki, "Smart."

She just fell to the floor and blushed deeply.

"Don't feel bad. Here, let me help you." He extended his arm out to her and she reached for it reluctantly.

"It's okay, I don't bite...hard," he teased.

Satsuki let out a small giggle as she got up.

"See, being happy is good," Haru informed her. "And I love your smile," he added. (A/N: My bf used to tell me that a lot, especially whenever I'm down. He told me that all he wanted to see was my beautiful smile.)

Satsuki probably couldn't blush more in one hour, but she did. She was just overtake by all of the love she was being shown at school and at home, family and friends, everywhere and everyone. It felt so good!

"Now, don't blush yourself to death," Haru joked. "Let's go to class."

Satsuki did better than usual in school and seemed to always have a smile on her face. Everyone knew that something was going on, but they didn't know with who. None of them were dying to know, so they didn't follow her or watch her every move. (A/N: Which is just creepy if ya ask me)

Eventually though, most od the family found out, minus Akito. Just about everyone had been eluding him and just didn't want to be near him.

And that Sunday at the park...it was one of the best days that Satsuki ever had.

They walked around together, hand in hand, enjoying the beauty of it all. They talked and flirted and had a good time. They watched the sun set and saw the stars in the sky. Even though they didn't kiss that night, it didn't want that they didn't love each other.

When Valentine's Day came, it had been 2 1/2 months and they still hadn't kissed. Haru had asked for one, but Satsuki got too nervous and just couldn't do it. _Maybe another time,_ she had thought.

Even now, a full three months later, they still hadn't kissed. It seemed that in most relationships, they kissed within the first week, but they were taking things at their own pace.

But them, everything changed. This doesn't have to be a happy story, does it?

* * *

Ha! Cliffhanger! Actually, pretaining to the stary at hand here...this is half based on my own life experiences. I just wanted to have as much naturalism as possible, so this is the way to do it. Even though I wrote this while having a bf, and now typing it when I don't...it brings back the sweetest and the most tearjerking memories...it's so happy but yet so sad... Well, go on to the next chapter...


	7. Horrible Disaster

Chapter 7

Horrible Disaster

* * *

Last time - We had a time jump and I think we might've learned more about me than Satsuki...gomen...but Sa-chan and Haru had some great moments.

* * *

Howdy, y'all! This story was so happy and stuff...so I've decided to change all that! Or have I...well, you'll find out soon. Oh, Satsuki's "pet name" as you may call it, is Sa-chan, and for the little kids, Sasu.

* * *

You know what I'm about to writem so why should I even put it down? Guess I have to...STANDARD DISCLAMERS APPLY! Don't know what this means? Consider yourself slapped.

* * *

(A/N: Remember, there was a three month time jump here) Satsuki woke up from a terrifying nightmare. She and Hatsuharu had been in a forest taking a walk when some dark figure shot Haru. He had died in her dream. This was one of the few things that had bothered her the most. She had to tell someone about this...and quick. That was the fifth time that week she had a dream where Haru was either killed, taken away from her, or hurt.

* * *

Haru awoke with cold sweat running down his face and over his back. In his dream, he had seen Satsuki being abused by Akito and seriously injured. He couldn't do a thing about it and that was the fifth time he had that dream. He needed to talk to someone about it...and soon.

He got out of his bed and looked at the clock. Five AM.

_Hari should be up right about now,_ Haru thought.

He rushed to Hatori's office and he was surprised to see Haru so early in the morning. That was besides the fact that he was shirtless, was all sweating, and looked startled.

"What's the matter?" Hatori asked.

"It was the fifth bad dream this week!" Haru explained.

"Calm down! Here, before you say anything more, go take a shower." Hatori gave him a fresh towel and his school uniform and pointed at the bathroom door.

Haru took a twenty minute shower to calm his nerves and then toweled off. He put his school uniform on and walked out to see Hatori, ready to listen to everything Haru had to say.

Haru took a seat and began, "Almist every night, I have a dream about Sa-chan and it starts out nice but then becomes worse as the dream goes on. I get separated from her and then she gets beaten up by Akito-sama. I always feel so bad about it all and then I wake up with a cold sweat."

Hatori hada book out called "The Dream Directory". "Well, according to what you just told me, I won't need this book." He closed it and out it back on the shelf. Then he resumed speaking, "Your dream is showing you something important. It's telling you that you really love her, but it also says that something dealing with Akito-sama will happen later. It wouldn't mean anything if you had only had the dream once or twice, but more than four is serious."

With that, Haru exited and took a stroll around the estate.

* * *

Satsuki sat on a chair in the living room, waiting for the moment to wake Armitage up to tell her about the scary, reoccuring dreams.

6:30 AM Satsuki saw this as her chance. She gently knocked on her parents' door just loud enough for Armitage to hear. She got out of her bed and went to the door to see Satsuki.

Puzzled, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I bad, reoccuring dream."

"Oh...let's sit down and talk."

They walked downstairs and into the living room to sit down.

"Now, what happens in this dream?" Armitage inquired.

"Well, one of three things. Either Haru-chan dies, gets taken away from me, or is badly injured. It's scary for me!" Satsuki explained.

"I understand. It just means that you love him but with the dream so often, something bad will happen. Now, what should we have for breakfast?" Armitage asked, trying to change the subject to a lighter matter.

"We could have eggs and bacon," Satsuki siggested, not realizing that the subject had been changed.

They went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Satsuki was just the little helper and set the table as well. When it was all done, everyone had to be woken up. They all sat around the table and ate like a family and talked about this and that, what they were planning to do later, and so on so forth.

Satsuki wantd to get to school early so that she could meet Haru. They planned to take a walk around the school. They enjoyed doing stuff like that; it was peaceful.

She quickly got ready and went off and walked to school. By now, she had gotten used to the distance and now it seemed like a small amount of time to walk.

She arrived just as the doors were open to students and walked right in. Three minutes later, Hatsuharu showed up.

They took their morning stroll and ended when there were only five minutes to get to class. They had the same on so it all worked: English. Haru was surprisingly good at is and Satsuki...she didn't always understand the wording of things, so Haru had to tutor her a few times a week.

After class, Satsuki saw a flyer on the wall for the Spring Culteral Festival.

"Wow, only five days until the Cultural Festival," Satsuki realized.

"I completely forgot," Haru admitted.

"Well, maybe we should go talk tp Tohru and Yuki about it. Maybe we could get some ideas for what our class could so this year."

"Well, then we'll talk to them during lunch."

"Hehe. Spring is finally here!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right."

Satsuki and Haru went their ways thinking about what could happen after the festival. Neither of them had ever gone. So, why not put something new in their life? Come on, they needed it, so at lunch...

When lunch came, Satsuki was overjoyed. It seemed like she had forgotten about those terrible dreams, but that was just for the moment.

Haru walked in and took his usual seat next to Satsuki. Right then and there, the dreams went straight into thought.

They both turned away from each other and sat in thought. Everyone looked at them all weird. Tohru got up and went over to Satsuki and asked her what was wrong.

"Those dreams," she muttered.

Haru heard this and turned to Satsuki.

"Dreams?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Well, something is wrong with this because that's what's been happening to me," Haru stated. "Really bad dreams...with you."

"There is something wrong," Satsuki seconded. "That's how mine are."

"We need to talk."

They left to go to a private corner to talk things out.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Okay, I'll calm down. When writing this (the second half) I was in really big trouble. I got in school suspension for a day and was stuck in this room at school with all these other kids. My reason for getting ISS: my temper and kicking. I was mad and kicked a crack and a hole in a wall in the band locker room and all these other kids made it worse. One moved away the day after and the other was in ISS with me. So, this is all I ahd to do. So...there was definetlally tension in there. Now I know that I better control my temper. Oopsie! But everyone make mistakes here and there and I _had_ a clean record. (A/N: Wow, these author's notes are old. That was in March! Oh, I took out most of the A/N's that were inside the chapter to limit clutter...say thank you!)


	8. The Telling

Chapter 8

The Telling

* * *

Last time - Both Satsuki and Haru had starnge dreams that were noth about ther other being gone from their lives. But what does this all mean?

* * *

Yuppers, this was also written in that evil place. I swear I didn't do as much damage as what they think, but everyone is still wondering how someone like me could make something like that happen. Yeah, I'm wondering too. Maybe I have superhuman strength in my lower body. We'll never know...

* * *

Let's not get me into anymore trouble, at least let me get this out of the way: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! Yup, I'm in that much less trouble.

* * *

They sat down to tell of their dreams and Satsuki took a deep breath and told hers like she did with Armitage. Then it was Haru's turn to tell it like he did with Hatori. 

They stared at each other and said together what was told to them before.

"We love each other, but something bad will happen soon."

"Well, how 'about we just leave it like that. We'll just pretend this never happened," Satsuki declared, fear in her eyes. "Deal?"

"Deal."

They both headed back to the group to finish their lunch.

The rest of the school day was silent for those two, too afraid of what might happen. What if they really did lose each other? What would they ever do without each other's love? Their very lives could change drasticly and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. But, for now, they had to try and act like they hadn't a care in the worl about it. It was harder than you could ever think, trust me.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was seriously dinky, but I'm under a lot of stress (at writing), and I can't talk or anything. (wow, this is so old...but it also brought back memories...) 


	9. The Wrath of the Devil

Chapter 9

The Wrath of the Devil

* * *

Last time - Satsuki and Haru told each other about the dreams that they had been hacing. The last chapter was really short...

* * *

Still here...I need some brain food...and a hug...and maybe some anti-bacterial ointment for my hands and some bandages...big bandages. I should really think about my actions more, I know, I know. But if you have ever had in-school suspension with a really strict guy watching you and a bunch of trouble makers (not me!), then you might know how I feel (as of writing)

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! If only I could eat them...

* * *

Well, everything looked fine from a distance, but deep inside of Haru and Satsuki, there was a great fear inside of them that was out of control. It was feeding on them and was trying to eat their hearts, but they both held on as strong as they could in this devastating state they were in. Little did they know that a little birdie had found something out.

* * *

Akito sat in his room, white bird on his finger. He was pondering what to do about two little love-birds, Satsuki and Haru. At first he thought that he'd do what he usually did to those who disobeyed him and went down te path of love. He decided, instead, to find them himself in action and see how he could separate them...forever. His plan wasn't simple or hard. He could have to follow them around and try to take one away when they weren't looking. Perferably Satsuki. Being a girl, she would probably we weaker than Haru and give less struggle, plus she didn't have a black side. She wasn't completely cursed, so he wouldn't have to worry about any transformations unless he weakened her enough, which he would do later. Now, to carry out his plan!

* * *

Haru and Satsuki walked together to her house and then promised each other to not think about the dreams or to even have another one.

She stepped up to the door to find it locked.

_The must be out_, Satsuki thought.

She grabbed the outside stool and placed it below the wooden plank above. That was where the house key was. She didn't keep one because she would never really need it. They hardly ever left her by herself and when they did, she just got the key from the plank. She unlocked the door and left herself in. As she walked though the door, she noticed that there was a note for her on the table.

She picked it up and read to herself, 'Satsuki, we went to the store because we're way low on food. It'll take a while, probably a few hour, so don't worry. There's dinner on the counter, just heat it up. With love, Mom.'

"Okay, I knew that there was a reason for the emptiness in the fridge and pantry," Satsuki said to herself.

Feeling hungry, she decided to heat up her dinner then. It was fried Tofu and tuna, one of her favorites. Ot was a small amount, but they'd be back with a lot of food soon. She ate all of it and washed her plate. After all of that, she had forgotten all about the dreams,

Armitage, Ross, and the two little ones came back. When Satsuki heard them pulling up, she put her shoes on and helped them unload.

They had bought a lot for one outting, but then again, there hadn't been any food, so they needed it. That was besides the fact that they almost never go shopping.

After everything had been put away, they had a real dinner, a filling one. The little kids were so tired after eating that they gave absolutly no fuss to going to bed. Satsuki still had everygy left in her to go to her room and do some thinking...about Haru. It had nothing to do with the dreams, that had already slipped her mind. Something else that was getting on her nerves and stopping her from doing things that she wanted to do...with Haru.

She sat on her bed and thought hard about what was bothering her: What would she do if Haru ever left her? It was a weird thing to be thinking of when both were so happy together. But you never know about that stuff that they keep all locked away and you never suspect it. She had a strange feeling inside...like it was coming near even though her heard told her that it would never happen. She was too happy for that to ever happen. Sure, she's gotten a littled depressed here and there, and sometimes she would shed tears for no reason at all...but it couldn't be helped. Satsuki was just a sensitive person. Haru would never drop her, ever.

She figured that if he ever did, she's just be able to forget him him like that and they'd just be friends. She might start to get sad and depressed for a week. She could be extremely mad and just try to kill him or get revenge like a lot of people do.

Then she thought, _I'm being silly...Haru loves me too much to do that...not now._

After that, she decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Haru

* * *

After a good meal, Haru went to his room and sat down to think about Satsuki. Something about her was telling him 'no'. He kenw that he loved her and didn't want to leave her...but his mind was telling him to let go. He wasn't even thinking about the dreams, he had already forgotten. Maybe it was because she had been depressed in the last few months at completely random times. She was suppose to be happy with him. He felt as though he wasn't doing what he should've been doing. He knew what he had to do, even though deep down, he was scared as all hell. He then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Akito

* * *

Akito was nearly ready to pull it all off. He didn't know exactly what he could accomplish in making them both miserable other than making them both miserable and lonely. He had nothong else to do anyway, so why not ruimn a few teen's lives...they won't mind, now will they? He knew what he was doing, and he wouldn't screw it all up...well, he never screws up most of his evil plans. Just look at Hatori and Kana, or Yuki and his sad life. 

_Wat was I thinking?_ he asked himself. _I've never screwed up one of these. I'll do perfect._

We just wish that he wasn't telling the truth.

* * *

Well...this has been an interesting chapter just because of all the different times that I wrote parts of it. I wrote half of it in ISS and the other half was a month after my bf broke up with me. Yeah, it's taken me a month to piece myself back together since he broke up with me. He's given me an insight though...I need to thank him for that. Life's been hard on everyone lately (as of writing) Let's just say that a lot of love has been lost (about 8 different people) in one day. This has led to our lunch table having less and less people sitting there and less and less guys...Dom is the only one left...we're pull though. I hope that life brightens up sometime soon.

(See, my life isn't that great, like a lot of you like to think. All of these events that happen, actually changed the course of this story. If you like how it's going, go thank the morons who hurt me. I can do that too.


	10. The Unexpected Murphy's Law

Chapter 10

The Unexpected (Murphy's Law)

* * *

Last time - Akito had a devious plot laid out to ruin Satsuki and Haru. Sa-chan has been thinking about if Haru would ever break up with her and Haru was thinking about something...let's find out!

* * *

I don't really have anything to say since I feel that everything in my life and the people around me and their lives are like hell. Other than that, I feel that I shouldn't make you guys feel bad... (as of writing. I feel way better now!)

* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!

* * *

You know the POV. Let's not talk about this.

* * *

As Haru got ready to leave for school, he remailned clam about what he was going to do. He was afraid to do it...but his mind told him to do it, so that's what he was going to do.

He went out the door and grabbed the house key. He was ready for this, he could do it.

* * *

Satsuki was nearly ready to leave but had to go check the calendar.

_Yup, today's the four month mark_, she thought happily.

She figured that one third of a year was a long time and wanted to gave Haru something special...a kiss...but on the cheek. Her courage was still lacking. Still, it was better than nothing. She felt immense happiness just thinking about it. She knew that she could do it.

After putting her red ribbons in her hair, she darted out the door.

About five minutes later, she met up with Haru and they walked to school together. They hugged and said, "I love you." They talked, held hands, they were just plain happy. There was no other way to say it. They were fill of happiness, something that you would think was easy to do on purpose, but happiness almost always has a reason to be with you. Their reason was love. Some people are happy because of a good grade, or a good deed they performed. Perhaps someone said something noce to them or did something for them that planted a smile on of happiness on their face. For all we know, someone could be happy because they had cherry pie or because it's a full moon. Whatever the reason, it's not just gonna come because you want it to.

Seeing Satsuki and Haru happy all day made Yuki and Kyo suspicious. (A/N: They still don't know about them. They're the only ones that don't know...which I find ironic and funny.) Both happy at the same time...it was a dead giveaway. But, as Yuki and Kyo know, people like Satsuki and Haru weren't just gonna smile and be happy because the sky is blue. Their reason stuck out like yellow on black: it was so obvious.

Both of them wanted to smack themselves on the head when they realized that. Then they began to wonder how long it had been going on. For all they knew, it could've been months, weeks, or even a day or two. The next thing they knew, they were freaking out. But they had no clue what was circling through Haru's head.

They both placed the thought of Ha-kun and Sa-chan out of their heads. They knew that they needed to focus on other things, like school, and making sure that they didn't do anything stupid, like running into girls and transforming.

* * *

Haru contemplated his decision. He had already made up his mind and he knew that there was no turning back. He had to do this and he had to do it right. No matter how much his heart kept telling him not to, he was letting his mind take over, and that was that.

* * *

Satsuki had no clue what laid before her. She wasn't a mind reader. She didn't know that Yuki and Kyo had discovered that her and Haru were together. She didn't know that Akito had an evil plot. She didn't know what Haru was going to do. All she knew was that she was happy with Haru.

* * *

Haru went through the rest of the day just as he normally would. Doing the same things, wwalking the same way, acting like ew would on any given day. The only different thing was something that no one would ever guess...something completely different was dragging through his mind. (A/N: If anything's dragging around here, it's me dragging out what the hell he's thinking about doing.)

The last bell rang and everyone dashed out to go home, or for some, to go to work or hang out. What ever it was that made the mdash out, there were going to be leftovers.

Haru approached Satsuki and she gave him a hig as they headed out the foor. Teh ywere just walking aimlessly around, hand in hand.

Out of nowhere, Haru stopped walking.

Satsuki looked back at him and asked,"Why did you stop?" She was confused. There was no way taht he could be tired. Maybe he saw something.

Haru looked at her. Then the most hurtful words came from the boundries of his lips," It's the end of this relationship."

Satsuki stood there, stunned. She had been ready to give him a kiss in a few minutes and instead she got a hard hit and a broken heart. It wasn't as loud as a bomb exploding, but it was as silent as a feather falling, and only she heard it shatter and hit the ground. "Why?" she asked with tears welling up in her eyes as her vision began to get blurry. "Why? What did I do?"

There was no way Haru could tell her. "It's disclosed. You don't need to know." As he finished saying that, he walked off, probably to home although we know that he was going to get lost...but maybe not.

* * *

Sometimes we don't know why we do things or why things happen. Whehter they be good or bad, they always have a reason. Sometimes it's a reason unknown to anyone but God, other times it's a reason someone doesn't think that you're ready to know. Some reasons are good, some are bad and shouldn't count. Others don't make sense. In the end, when you die, you will find the reason for everything that ever happened, inclusing your reason for living. (A/N: This is what you get for letting me read books by Mitch Albom...) Maybe Satsuki would get the reason later, or maybe the next day, or she'd just have to wait for her death to know. So, just to make her feel better, you won't find out until she does. Have I made that clear?

* * *

So, anyways, as Haru walked off, Satsuki went to the side of the sidewalk near a fence, fell over, and cried. She couldn't stop herself, it was useless.

Just then, Yuki walked by and saw Satsuki. This _was_ his little sister.

He carefully approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sa-chan, are you okay?" he asked in a supportive, brotherly way.

She was so hurt that she couldn't walk because she was hyperventalating, so Yuki gave her a few minutes to calm down enough to speak. These were the only words she could mutter, "Haru...broke...up...me."

Satsuki went into Yuki's arms and he held her as she cried. She cried until she fell asleep and then Yuki carried her to Shigure's house since it wa closer than going to Satsuki's.

When they got there, Yuki placed her on the sofa and told Shigure what was going on. Then he called Armitage and Ross to tell them that Sa-chan would be staying with them and what happened.

* * *

An hour later, Satsuki woke up and found that she was in Tohru's room on her bed. She smelt food so she opened the door and went downstairs.

Everyone was surprised to see Satsuki and they made a place for her at the table next to Tohru and Yuki. They all ate in silence, not wanting Satsuki to get upset or anyting. When they were done eating, Satsuki and Tohru went upstairs and talked.

Tohru started by asked, "Are you going to be okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"I think that I'll be fine...I just want to know his reason. I'm afraid he won't tell me because he thinks that I'll be mad but really...I'd be more upset if he doesn't tell me.

Sometimes I just can't render what he's thinking. I know that he has a reason. He just needs to tell me. There's not much anyone can do to help. The only person who can, would be the one who caused it," Satsuki stated.

"Oh..."

"Don't be harsh on yourself. It isn't your fault. Somewhere along the line, I messed up. There might be a way to fix it or there might now be a way to fix it. It all depends on what it is that I did. I guess that I'll turn in for now." Wit that, Satsuki fell asleep on Tohru's bed while Tohru contemplated everything Satsuki had just said.

_She has so much wisdom at her age_, Tohru thought. Then she decided that she's go to sleep as well. She got up and got a small cot to sleep on.

* * *

Haru wondered around, trying to figure out how he was going to get home when he didn't even know where he was. He was so confused about everything. He felt like he should have at least told Satsuki his reasoning. He didn't even know if it was good reasoning.

He turned to the right and saw the entrance to the Main House.

_Well, that's one way to get home_, he thought.

* * *

Akito caught wind of Satsuki's whereabouts and went to work. He sent out two servents to go get her in the morning. He didn't give them his reason, they just new that they better do what he says.

It was finally going to happen.

* * *

Let's stop here, it seems like a good place. I don't have anything to say because this brings back way to many memories for me. They're happy...and sad. Well, there's just two more chapters, enjoy! (there's rpobably lots of typos in here...sorry. I'll fix it later)


	11. Akito's Plan

Chapter 11

Akito's Plan

* * *

Last time - We cried (just kidding) because Haru broke up with Satsuki for reasons we don't know. Akito is finally ready to have his plan take action.

* * *

Hi! This story has been hard to write, and usually doesn't get that many reviews, and can be very hard to follow at times, but like most stories, it has to come to an end soon, and that would be the next chapter. I'm sure that by then, all of the mystery and suspense will be over and you'll know everything that you'll need to know. Until then, let's just pretend that I never said that. Oh, and thank you to the people who have been reviewing recently! Thankies goes out to all of you! 

P.S. I no longer have a spell checker on my computer, so I'm going to have to go over this stuff later, and then it'll be perfect, but right now, I'm working on fixing "The Curse I Never Had" first, so I can start the sequel on the right foot. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply. Until the end...

* * *

Satsuki woke up early, before everyone else, so she decided to go to Yuki's secret base for some alone thinking time. 

She got dressed and went out the door having no clue about the two servants following her every move. Their mission was to get her with chloroform and take her to Akito. It was simple, after all since our Satsuki hereisn't that strong and has very little resistence.

Satsuki walked down the path to the secret base and sat down on a big rock. She began thinking of a reason that Haru would use. The ironic thing was that she couldn't think of anything. As she struggled to think of a reason, one of Akito's servants came up behind her with a cloth covered in chloroform and stuck it over Satsuki's face. After a moment of struggle, she was down.

The servants had to act quickly because the chloroform would only last an hour or two and because soon everyone would see that she was missing.

They ran her back to Akito and they got there after fourty-five minutes. Satsuki started to stir, but didn't wake up.

Akito told the servants to put her in the corner and to tie her hands and feet. He didn't think that having a cloth over her eyes or mouth could be necessary, not for what he was going to do.

* * *

Haru woke up and got ready for school with a depressed look upon his usually calm face. He had no clue about what Akito was up to. He left and didn't give another thought about Satsuki; she was gone from his life.

* * *

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure freaked out and panicked when they awoke to find no Satsuki. They knew that it would be best to not tell her parents...it could really make them upset...more worried than they already were/ There was no need to make matters worse. 

They figured that maybe they'd see her at school...so they al lgot ready and headed out the door.

* * *

At school, Yuki bumped into Haru and told him that Satsuki was missing. This didn't make for a happy Haru. 

"Where the hell is she!" Haru demanded.

"We were hoping that you would know," Yuki said with fear at black Haru.

Haru thought for a minutes. "Akito." With that, he ran out of the school towards the main house.

* * *

A million thoughts rushed through Hatsuharu's head as he approached the main house. How could he have let his guard down? It didn't matter that sahe wasn't his girlfriend anymore, no one deserved to have to have anything to do with Akito. 

He rushed in to see Akito sitting with a smirk on his face and Satsuki in a corner tied up. This built up Haru's rage that was almost at the top of the scale.

"Let her go!" Haru bellowed.

"Why would I do something like that?" Akito questioned.

That hit a hard spot in Haru and he went up to Akito and punched him in the face. This didn'e help Akito and (A/N: This is so predictable...) he threw a vase and it hit Haru square in the stomach and shattered.

By now, Satsuki had been awake and was too surprised to make a sound. She just sat and watched as they fought.

After ten more minutes, Haru had knocked Akito unconcious. His servants weren't stupid enough to attack Haru in his rage and so they had already fled the scene. Satsuki still said nothing and was thougholy scared and didn't know what to do or think. Then she realized that she was tied up...what a dork.

Haru was badly injured, but not bad enough to be helpless, but Satuki was...she could move or get up. Haru went over to ger and said this: "There's only one way you'll ever get me to untie you."

Satsuki looked afraid, but still answered him, "What's that?"

"That you'll forgive me for yesterday and be my girlfriend again."

It was like a dream come true for Satsuki. It almost didn't seem real, but it was.

Her immediate answer was, "Yes."

Haru untied her and carried her out and to Hatori's. She needed to be checked out after the chloroform thing and Haru just needed to tell Hatori about Akito. No matter how bad he was, he still needed to be treated.

When Haru made it to Hatori's, he had to wonder what in the world happened.

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Akito...explain later. Used chloroform Sa-chan. Beat bad him...knocked out. I hurt," Haru semi-explained very choppily.

"I understnad. Put Satsuki-san on the chair over there, you do the same for yourself while I get Kureno to deal with Akito. Don't hurt yourself anymore than you already have," and off with Hatori.

Haru set Satsuki on a chair and he sat right next to her and held her hand as they waited for Hatori to return. It was peaceful and felt like it should...minus the injured part, but it came with being a Sohma.

Hatori returned and treated Haru first. By the time he was done, he was really bandaged up. Then Hatori made sure that Satsuki hadn't inhaled too much chloroform. She was fine, just in a state of shock.

Hatori sent them both back to Shigure for the remainder of the day since neither of them was in any way ready to go to school and he didn't want to deal with them. He had other things to worry about.

* * *

Haru and Satsuki stayed at Shigure's while he went out to give Mii something. Apparently he had pushed her so far that she wouldn't come to the house. This have Haru and Satsuki some alone tiem, they needed it after what happened. 

They talked about how they felt and Satsuki explained to Haru that he shouldn't follow his mind, but should always have faith in his heart. "The heart knows best," she explained. (A/N: Ask almost anyone I know and they'll say that I've said that a lot)

"I'll have to remember that," Haru said with a smirk.

"One other thing...I need to thank my hero." She turned her head and have him a kiss on the cheek.

Haru returned the kiss, but this time on the lips. This was a day that neither of them would ever forget. This was their destiny...they were meant for each other.

* * *

NO! This is NOT the end yet! It would look like it, but it's not! We must look into the future! Oh...the reason was very vaguely seen here...I know what it is. So...I should tell you straight up: Some idiots like to listen to their mind when it comes to love, Haru was like that, but now he isn't. Initialy, his mind told him that Satsuki was too depressed, but it never thought twice about the whole thing ,and his heart told him not to. 


	12. In the Days to Come

Chapter 12

In the Days to Come

* * *

Last time - Akito took Satsuki and then Hari came to the rescue and saved her! Then they had their first kiss after making up. Now we must look into the their future, in the days to come.

* * *

Hello! This is the last chapter, so now you'll get to see more of "The Curse I Never Had". I know that many of you have already read the first one and I know that some people are getting ready to kill me if I don't start giving them a sequel...don't kill me! Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply for the last time! ...in this story...darn!

* * *

10 years later...

Satsuki and Haru were on the beach, just enjoying each other's company. Looking at the ocean as it hit the beach and looking at the starry sky that loomed over above. IT was a peaceful night. The two cuddled on the sandy ground and admired it all. Just a twentythree-year-old and a twentyfive-year-old, young adult romance. Two cursed people, together in love.

Tonight was the nigh Haru was gonna ask the question.

"Sa-chan?" he asked.

"Yes, Haru-chan," she answered.

He was silent for a second, gathering up his courage. He put a hand in his left pocket and took out a box and opened it. "Well you...marry me?"

Satsuki was surprised and filled with delight. The best love is that of first love, and then being rpoposed to.

"I would love to," she said with a smile as Haru slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

Satsuki blushed a deep red. "I love you too." They both kissed under the moonlight with passion and happiness. Funny thing was...eleven years ago to that day was the first day they had started dating.

* * *

The wedding bells rang as Hatsuharu and Satsuki shared their first kiss as a married couple, exactly four months after the proposal, eleven years after their very kiss. This was their special day.

Satsuki's white dress shimmered in the sun as it hit down on all of them after exiting the chirch. The best day to get married had to be that day.

* * *

Five years later..

A little three-year-old girl ran around the house as Satsuki ran after her.

"Hotaru!" she called. The little one had decided that this running thing was fun. Unfortunately, Satsuki wasn't built for running that much...and POOF! There was a rat on the floor...and that rat was Satsuki.

Haru came in wondering what had just happened. It had been two years since her last transformation and that had been when she was sick. When he was the running Hotaru, he knew what happened. She didn't know that her mom shouldn't be running.

Hotaru looked terrified that her mom was a little grey rat on the floor. There for, Haru had to explain the best he could to a three-year-old. "Mommy can't run that much or she'll be a rat (or a snake). You can't hug daddy or he'll turn into an ox. You'll understand better when you're older."

Haru took Satsuki to their room with her clothes for her to transform back. When she did, she got dressed and looked Haru in the eye. "Thankd for telling her htat...even though she doesn't understand completely and rpobably feels guilty."

The curse was still around and wasn't going anythere...at least not until Hotaru got older and broke it herself.

The end.

* * *

This was just a short little chapter. I just needed a way to end and it had to be a bit of a cliffhanger so that you guys could make up the very end yourselves. I just lvoe you drive you guys nuts, it give me some fun in my life. I hope that y'all enjoyed this story, even though I'm sure that it could get convoluted at times or seem incessant, but most thing need to come to an end, and here it is. Now you can all look foward to "The Curse I Never Had 2". I'm sure that most of you want it right now, so I better get on the ball and start writing. First, I'm gonna thank the reivewers.

Rin The Horse - My former neighbor...yeah, this story would sound familiar to you. A lot of these things happened in my life, except the stuff more near the end, that's just what I probably want. I just wish you were still here, being editor number two. Kirokala (Shannon) has taken your place. I must thank you for what you have done for me. Oh, your hamster is doing fine, but my cats nearly killed it once.

chocolateriku - Well, you like the story and that's good enough for me! It's always nice to have new people pop in and say they like a story, whether it's mine or a friend's. I thank you for being so kind.

soullesseyes - You're one of those reviewers who can't help but want to know what happenes next. Those are good reivewers who can really make me laugh. Thank you too, and now you know what happens.

fb - Yes, Hiro's mom's name is Satsuki, but I named my character off the girl in My Neighbor Totoro. I had no clue that was his mom's name until you suggested it and I looked it up.

obstanleycat - neighbor and editor number one. You always try and make sure that everything is right but...I always post the chapter before you get a chance to look at it. I'm afraid that the other reviewers ,ight get upset if I make them wait too long. But I must still thank you.

Bighearted fan (TeArDrOpS oF tHe MoOn) - I don't know what's happened to you, no emails, no story updates, no recent reivews, but I'll thank you for being there in the beginning. I'm gonna try and get a hold of you soon.

Kira Sohma (Kirokala) - The new editor number two, thank you so much! You have recently went over what I've edited in "The Curse I Never Had" and got more done for me. Now it's getting ready to have all the chapters replaced and then everyone can be happy! See ya soon!


End file.
